Zoey and Logan Possibly Maybe
by mysecretlife17
Summary: Friends or love? Zoey was finding herself asking that question more and more. Though she knew it was something that no one should ever have to ask themselves, she would have to choose..
1. unnexpected

*****this is based off of the episode " Zoey's Tutor". It's not similar to the actual episode, I know. It's just an idea of what could have happened. And, yes i know, Zoey and Logan don't like eachother, but i like the couple. anyways, i hope you like it! ^_^**

**Zoey and Logan~Possibly Maybe...**

_~Chapter One~_

Zoey found herself fidgiting with her pencil. Even though she had studied for the test, she knew that she didn't do so good. Chemistry wasn't her best subject. The teacher slowly made her way around to each student, handing back tests. Each time commenting either with a smile and a "good job!" or a head shake and a "you can do better". When the teacher started making her way towards Zoey, she began shaking her head.

"You might want to think about getting a tutor Zoey." She commented, placing the test, face down, on Zoeys desk. then the teacher simply moved on in order to give Zoey some time to think about it. Causiously, Zoey turned over the test to reveal a D-. She sighed.

"So how'd you do Zoe?" Chase asked, turing towards her.

*****A/N: this is how they are sitting- [logan/chase] [zoey/lola] the desks are the kind for two people. **

"not so good." Zoey confessed, holding up her test.

"Ouch, that's too bad." he turned to Logan. "How about you? how'd you do?"

"who cares?" Logan said as he stuffed his test into his backpack.

"Ooo, that bad?" Chace asked. Logan just shrugged his sholders. Chace then turned back to zoey.

~Zoey's P.O.V~

after class let out i stayed behind to talk to the teacher. i had come to the decsition that i needed a tutor. if i didn't get one then i knew i would fail the class. which is something that i wouldn't allow myself to do. i at least wanted a C. Better would be nice though.

"Yes can i help you Zoey?" the teacher asked not looking up from the papers she was looking at.

"yeah i decided that i want a tutor."

"oh good good. I have the perfect person in mind too. I'll talk to him and get back to you." she said with a smile. i smiled back and nodded. It was a him? hopefully he would be cute. although it would be just my luck to get a nerd. not that i had anything against them, im just tired fo being single. i could use a good flirting. I suddenly was thankfull that i didn't say that outload. it would sound ruder than i meant it. i didn't mean for it to come out that way. ugh, i was rambling again. i didn't even know why. i guess im just stressed about this grade in chem. if a tutor doesn't work i dont know what will.

(next day about noon)

"thank you for meeting me here Zoey. i know it's a saterday and you would rather be doing other things right now." the teacher said as she walked up to Zoey, who was waiting on one of the benches.

"no problem. So, did you find a tutor for me?" i asked, standing up.

"yes i did, he should be meeting us here any mome-" she paused when she looked over my sholder. "actually there he is now. Logan thank you for meeting us here." she said walking past me. wait did she just say Logan? no way, it couldn't possibly be the same one. i turned and saw that i was wrong. it was the same Logan. was this a joke? Logan didn't get good grades. he was Logan. How could he be my tutor?

"Zoey I'd like you to meet your new tutor, Logan." the teacher said turning back to me. No way.

~Logans P.O.V.~

oh great. Zoey was the one i was suposed to tutor? this had bad idea writen all over it.

"Yeah we know eachother. um, are you sure about this?" Zoey asked the teacher. i could tell she wasn't thrilled about this either. although i can almost garrentee that it was for diffrent reasons than why i didn't like it.

"yes of course im sure. Logan is one of my top students." the teacher told her with a smile.

"Logan? really? Top student?" zoey said, starting to laugh. the teachers smile started to fade. obviously she didn't understand why this was funny. i knew though. and i couldn't take it. i turned and began walking off. anyone else i wouldn't have cared. but it was her.

"Logan wait!" i heard her call. i didn't slow down. i didn't want to face her. i already knew what she would say. i felt her grab my arm. i stopped and turned around.

"what?" i demanded. being a jerk was the only way i knew to mask it. it was my wall. i hated to be this way but i knew it would never be any diffrent. so why try?

"I'm sorry it's just that i didn't expect you to be-"she began.

"smart?" i interupted.

"not what i was going to say but yes. i didn't know that you were acually good in chemistry."

"well i dont really like alot of people knowing." i said looking away.

yes, i liked Zoey. always have. i knew she hated me though, so i masked my feelings the only way i knew how. by being a jerk. i never plan on telling her or anyone else. though it killed me. everything she did drove me crazy and when i hurt her it always sends a shock of guilt and hurt through me. i hate it. but theres nothing i can do.

"I'm sorry." She softly said.

*****so what do you think? not very good right now, but i promise it will get better! lots of romance/drama! ^_^ reviews are appreciated**


	2. something diffrent

*****sorry it took so long, ill update more often i promise(: enjoy! and im glad you all like it so far! i promise it's going to get more interesting ^_^ now on to the story! **

*zoeys P.O.V.*

"im sorry" i said softly. For a moment i could see something diffrent about Logan. i couldn't tell exacally what though. he quickly covered it, so i wouldn't notice i suppose. i always thought that something was off about Logan. yeah, he was a jerk, i knew that. Yet something inside me was saying that there was more to him than he let on. he was just scared to let it show. the more i thought about it the more i wanted to figure out what it was. the part that bugged me the most was that i couldn't quite tell if it was good or bad.

*Logans P.O.V.*

"Will you still tutor me? please?" when she said 'please?' in that sweet soft tone, i broke. how could i say no to her? i couldn't. that was my problem. i sighed.

"yeah brooks, i guess i can tutor you still." i turned towards her again. "but you have to promise that you won't tell anyone! I can't have this getting out and ruining my rep!" it came out little harsher than i planned. out of habbit i guess. oh well. it's not like i haven't said worse.

"i promise, i won't tell. thank you Logan." she said with a smile before walking away. i just watched her as she left. i never knew that a girl could have this much of an affect on me. no one else made me crazy like she did. i would do anything for her. cheesy i know, but the truth all the same. and i wish i didn't have to hide it.

*Zoey's P.O.V.*

as i entered our dorm, i could here Lola and quinn arguing about something. what now?

"it's perfectly natural to have pets Lola, i don't see what the big deal is." Quinn said as she picked up her pet snake, toothless, from its tank. i rolled my eyes. Lola hated snakes and has been going nuts ever since quinn bought it three days ago. i didn't really care either way. as long as it stayed away from me it didn't bother me.

"the big deal is that it's a snake! what if it bites me and i die! huh?" Lola said putting in the dramatic arm flying for effect. i just quietly laughed while i got a lemon lime blix from the fridge.

"oh Lola, dont be so dramatic, you won't die. toothless doesn't have venom anymore. it is highly unlikly that you will di-"quinn started before Lola cut her off.

"highly unlikely? anymore?" Lola almost screamed.

"guys! cut it out, yelling isnt going to solve anything." i said before anymore yelling could be done." Lola, if quinn wants to have a pet, she can have a pet. Just learn to stay away from it. and Quinn, try and keep Toothless away from Lola so she doesn't freak out. and by the way hi to you too. you didn't even notice that i came it."

"sorry zoe, hi! and i promise to keep away from that thing. was going to do that anyways since i can't stand it." Lola replied.

"it has a name. toothless. and i promise to keep him away from Lola. He doesn't like her anyways." Quinn said while putting toothless away. i sighed and sat on my bed.

"where have you been all morning anyways?" Lola asked getting a blix from the fridge.

"Just around." i replied, attempting to make it sould like no big deal. normally i would've told them. they were my best friends and we never kept secrets. this time i felt diffrent though. _Logan_ seemed diffrent. so i kept quite.

"Okay whatever. want to go get some lunch?" Lola grabed her purse and looked at me. I simply nodded my head and followed.

~Logan's P.O.V.~

I sighed. Listening to Chase and Michael argue usually was entertaining. Boths were compleate goofs and the argueing usually came with funny facial gestures and flinging of the arms. overall it was more of a preformace than what an arguement usually should be. Annoying. However, this one was annoying. Not because it didn't include the funny faces or the arm flinging. those were included more than usual. It was the topic that bothered me. Michael was once again trying to get Chase to tell Zoey that he loves her. most of the time ii tunned that topic out, but today, after what happened, i couldn't help but listen. Both went on and on about the subject before Chase left the room, saying that he was tired of arguing and that he wanted to spend his saterday doing much more pleasent things. As soon as he left i couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief. being reminded that I wasn't the only one who loved this amazing girl made me feel strange. it wassn't jelousy. It would be if he was actually dating her, but Chase wasn't dating Zoey. No, this was more like a competitive feeling. it made me want to win her even more. But I would never allow himself to sink to that level. Chase was my bestfriend. I could never hurt chase like that.

"Logan, are you alright man?" Michael asked, pulling me out of my thoughs.

"yeah, great." I said standing up. "Just thinking." I began heading for the door. I need to get out of this place. Needed to do something, before i went crazy.

"Hey, wher

where are you going?" Michael called after me. i stopped and turned around.

"Just out. don't worry so much." i said, making sure to add the sarcasm. if i didn't i knew he would suspect something, and i didn't feel like playing 20 questions right now. I then turned around again, and headed for my car.

Once i was at the parking lot, i fished in my pocket for my keys. where were they? i tried my other pocket and found them. when i went to continue towards my car however, i bumped into someone.

"Damn it!" i grabbed my keys off the ground. "watch where yo-" i stopped midsentace, realizing who was standing before me.

"You ran into me too Logan." Zoey said rolling her eyes.

"Sorry" i said, although it was barly a whisper. I knew i should've said more than that, but what was all that came to mind. here i was, trying to get away from my mind controllong thoughts about Zoey, and i end up running into the _real_ zoey. Just my luck.

"Did you just say sorry?" she asked, changing emotions, to a soft confused look. i couldn't help but stare at her. she rarly look at me with less than an angry face. when she did, I couldn't help but ask myself what it would be like to have her look lat me what way more often. not confused, but like she actually cared.

"Um, Logan?" she spoke again.

**I hope you liked it! i know im making Logan really depressing but he will get happier soon. i promise(: reviews are appreciated**


	3. Heart sinking news

I'm Back! I'm sorry it's been so long.. I've just had some major writers block and was never in the mood to write.. BUT...now I am(= Anyways on to the story! Enjoy!

Possibly Maybe

_Chapter Three_

~Zoey's P.O.V.~

After Logan finally shook himself from his daze, he just shook his head and walked right past me to his car. What was up with him? Normally I would just call this normal Logan behvior, but this seemed diffrent. He wasn't annoyed like he normally would've been. He seemed.. lost. Something was obviously on his mind. I sighed, continuing towards the girls lounge. Was it possible that there's more to Logan than everyone thinks? Yeah, he is a major jerk, but moments like that when Logan lets his gaurd down, I can see something in him. What it is I still can't tell.

~Logan's P.O.V.~

I just drove, not really knowing where I was going until I was at the beach. After putting my car in park and switching off the ignition, I just sat there thinking. This was the beach that we had got stranded on a while back. This was where I fisrt realized that I loved her. Her being Zoey of course.

Everyone was sitting around the fire that quinn had made with her glasses, eatting the fish we caught. Every so often I would steal a glance at Zoey, noticing that she was shivering slightly, despite the warm fire and the orange sunset rays being absorbed into her perfect skin. The sudden urge to scoot next to her and make her warm alarmed me. Only due to the fact that it would be for her benifit only. As long as she was okay I would be too. I had never thought that way before. Thinking about all I would do for her, I realized, I loved her. I had never loved anyone. To be honest, at the time the feeling kind of scared me and I attempted to avoid her for a while, hoping that it would go away. When it didn't though, I accepted it.

Later I learned of chases love for her. I knew that I couldn't do that to him. No matter how much of a jerk I was to the guy he would alway's be my best friend. As they say.. Bros before hoes..

_Later at the dorm_

I layed on my top bunk, staring at the ceiling, pondering over how I was going to get through this tutor thing with Zoey. It was getting really hard to be around her while keeping my cool. Hearing the door open, I glanced over to see Micheal come in. Glancing back up at the ceiling I went back to my thoughts.

A minute or so passed when Micheal finally spoke up.

"Thinking about Zoey?" He questioned. After what he asked finally registered I quickly sat up.

"What? No! Why would I be thinking of-" I began, only to get interupted.

"Dude, chill!" Micheal said with a laugh. "No need to get defensive,"

I just stared at him confused.

"Look, I know how you feel about her," Micheal explained. My eyes got wide for a second, before I threw on my fake face.

"What do you mean?" I spat out in my 'I'm Logan so I don't care' voice.

"Don't play dumb dude. I know you love her," Micheal voiced. From the look on his face I could tell that he was serious. He knew. Shit. He come's the teasing. I hopped off the top bunk.

"Alright, fine. You caught me," I sighed. "How'd you know?" I questioned.

"I can just tell. You're diffrent around her man," Micheal explained, spreading out on the couch. I nodded, not sure if this was good or not. If Micheal knew, would...

"Does Chase know?" I asked, wishing the answer was no. Micheal shook his head no.

"Just me," Micheal confirmed. I drew out a breath of relief. "So, what are you going to do about it?" Micheal asked. I looked at him confused.

"Do about what? Zoey?" I sighed and shook my head. "Nothing.." I sat next to him. This time it was Micheal who looked confused. As he opened his mouth to object though, we were interupted by the door opening suddenly reveiling a very happy chase.

"Guess who has a date to the spring dance!" Chase nearly shouted. I forced a smile.

"That's great man, who is it?" Micheal asked, getting up to get a blix from our fridge.

"That's the best part," Chase quickly shut the door. "Zoey!"

_Zoey's P.O.V._

"It's just as friends Lola," I insisted to my now excited and freaking out friend.

"So! That doesn't mean that it won't turn into something more!" Lola almost squeeled. I sighed, taking another bit of my sandwich. I don't know why everyone thinks that we love eachother. Chase is just my best guy friend. I mean, he's great, but not my type.

"Zoey, come on you can't tell me that you don't have even the slightest feelings for him. You're going to a dance with him!" Lola again insisted. I shook my head.

"Yes I can Lola," I protested. "I don't have feelings for him,"

"Don't have feelings for who?" Quinn inquired as she approached.

"Zoey is denying that she likes Chase," Lola announced.

"Well, do you Zoey?" Quinn asked me.

"No!" I asserted. How many times did I have to say it? Lola just smiled at me. "Ugh!" I got up and threw away my trash, then headed to the dorm to take a shower.

_Logan's P.O.V._

My heart sank. On the outside I was normal uncaring Logan. On the inside, I was screaming. Not her.. why her?

"I'm going to take a shower!" Chase almost sang before running back out the door with his towel. Micheal glanced over at me, his smile vanishing once he saw my expression.

"That's why I'm not doing anything," I said flatly before leaving the room.

**I hope you liked it! Reviews are much appreciated ^_^


	4. Consuming

**Hello my lovelies! **

**Ya know I wasn't planning on continuing this story because I didn't think it was very good and I had lost inspiration for it, but all of your reviews urging me to update finally convinced me. So high fives and cookies for all of you! ^_^ **

**I hope you enjoy chapter 4!**

* * *

><p>~Logan~<p>

(Four Days Later)

After shoving my huge textbook back into my backpack, I sprawled out on the soft grass. These tutoring sessions weren't really getting any easier, though I was better at faking it. Kind of. I still was screaming on the inside. Every time I somehow made her smile, even for the simplest of reasons, I felt my pride go up a bit. Only for it to be shot down again when I remembered that she was going to the spring dance with Chase. It was a huge roller coaster of emotions that was making my stomach sick, and I couldn't find the exit.

I felt her sit next to me, and knew she was staring. I could feel her eyes burning into me. I took a deep breath, in-hailing the fresh sent of the grass I was laying on, and dared a glance at her. She was fiddling with her ring. I knew that meant one of two things. She was either bored, or nervous. By the look on her face, I guessed nervous. I wanted to ask what was wrong, but decided to hold my tongue.

"Um, so thank you for tutoring me," She finally managed to mumble. A list of sarcastic, smart ass remarks instantly flew into my mind. Normally I would've spat out a least two of them. Instead though, I went with this.

"Welcome," I smirked, looking up towards the sky. It was easier not to give in to temptation when I wasn't looking at her.

I could hear her shifting around, doing what, I couldn't be sure. A long moment past as we just sat there in silence. As each moment past by, I could feel my stomach tighten more and more with the urge to leave and stop my torment.

Suddenly, my thoughts were interrupted by a small red grape hitting my forehead.

"Ow!" I complained as I sat upright. Zoey just sat there laughing, holding a bag of grapes in her hands. The moment I saw that smile, I was lost. It's okay to let loose occasionally, right?

I smirked, "Oh, it's on," I reached for the bag, only to have it pulled away by Zoey, who was now standing up and about to run.

She laughed again as she threw another grape, once again hitting me. I then proceeded to chase after her around the small patch of lawn. When I finally managed to get the bag away from her, I began chucking grapes at her as she squealed and hid her face with her small hands.

~Zoey~

I hid my face as Logan began throwing grapes at me.

"Okay, okay I give in!" I laughed, giving in. I peaked through my fingers to see Logan holding up another grape, ready to throw it. A blissful happy smile was plastered on his face. I knew not many people got to see this side of Logan. Most probably didn't know that he even _had _this side to him. But somehow, It made sense to me. Over the last few days and tutoring sessions, I had come to realize that most of Logan's jokes were just a cover. I couldn't explain how, but It was like I could now see the brick wall he had built up. And I was determined to bring it down.

"Are you sure?" He challenged, obviously enjoying this. I smiled and nodded. After a moment, he tossed what was left of my grapes back to me.

As I was about to speak, I felt my phone go off in my pocket. After fishing it out, I opened a text from Lola.

_"Where are you?"_ The text read. I groaned.

"What's wrong?" Logan asked, concern in his voice, though I knew he meant to hide it.

"I forgot that I was supposed to meet Lola for a movie," I began putting my stuff away and threw my bag over my shoulder "I'm sorry, I have to go, but I'll see you at the dance tomorrow right?"

I see his face drop for an instant before he covers it, thinking I didn't notice.

"Yeah," He nods. I smile and wave as I run off.

I tried to brush it off, but couldn't help but wonder why me mentioning the dance bothered Logan.

~Logan~

(Next Day)

Booming music filled my ears as I pushed open the door to the loud gym. Looking at everyone dancing, and the cheap decorations, I began to wonder why I thought this was a good idea. Before I can turn and leave, a smiling Zoey appears in front of me.

"You made it!" She says before she begins glancing around. "Where's your date?"

"Um, don't have one," I shrug my shoulders. A look of shock appears on her face.

"Logan Reese doesn't have a date? Since when?" She laughs. I couldn't help but grin as I shrug my shoulders again. This was the first dance I had gone to without a date. Normally I had at least ten girls that ask me, and this time was no different, except, I turned them all down. I just couldn't go with anyone else. She was beginning to consume me. I was almost to a point where I didn't care anymore, and was about ready to scream at the top of my lugs that I loved her.

"Are we going to stand here all night, or go dance?" Lola asks as she comes rushing over to us. With that, we all head to the center of the dance floor and loose ourselves in the music.

After a while of dancing, the music slows and the crowd breaks up. Thankful for a break, Michael and I head over to the tables and sit down.

Scanning the crowd of close couples, I feel my heart sink as my eyes land on Zoey and Chase. I could feel my body tense as I observed how close they were. Her arms were around his neck and a gleeful smile was plastered on Chases face. Don't get me wrong, I was happy for Chase. Well, as much as I could be. Lately, all I could focus on was that someone else was making her smile. Whether it be my best friend or not.

A fire began to consume me as Zoey laid her head on Chase. I clenched my teeth. That's it, I'm done. Feeling a hand on my shoulder, I look over at Micheal.

"You alright man?" He questions, concern in his words. I shake my head.

"I just can't do this," I stand up, brushing off his hand. "I'll see you back at the dorm," I don't even look at the sympathetic look I knew Micheal had. I needed out of here.

~Zoey~

As the song ends I break our embrace, thankful that the awkward closeness was over. Chase was too much my best friend for me to think of him that way, so slow dancing felt unnatural.

"I'm going to go rest a bit," I let Chase know before I head over to sit next to Micheal. I smile at him as I pull out a chair next to him.

"Having fun?" He asks, eyeing me rubbing my sore bare feet.

"Yeah," I nod, looking around at everyone. Taking in the music and high energy, I can't help but feel like something is missing. "Where's Logan?" I ask, looking back at Micheal. He displays a slightly shocked face at my question. Like he didn't expect me to care where Logan was. Which, I'll admit, was strange for me.

"He went back to the dorm," He explains.

"Is he alright?" Again, his questioning expression is obvious. He ponders for a moment before answering.

"You should ask him," He simply states before getting up and heading over to dance with everyone.

I run the statement over and over in my head, and before I know it, I'm standing in from of his dorm. Fiddling with my ring and feeling my stomach tighten. Then it hits me. Why do I care so much? A week ago, I would've laughed at you if you told me I would be this concerned about whether Logan was okay or not.

I just couldn't explain it. Something in me was urging me closer to him. He didn't seem the same. He _wasn't _the same. Or maybe he was always like this, and I just hadn't took the time to notice. I don't know.

I felt my hand shake as I reached out to knock on the door, unsure of why I felt the consuming need to find out, and fix whatever was wrong with him.

* * *

><p><strong>There it is(: I hope you liked it? <strong>

**And I've gone back and read the previous chapters and realized how much the grammar and spelling sucks so I will probably go back and change that later ^_^**

**In the mean time, Reviews and sure are MUCH appreciated! Each one makes my day! (reviews especially ^_^ )**


End file.
